Ectoplasm does not belong in one's mouth
by bbgirl189
Summary: Garth's ectoplasm tasting meets a gross end...
Sam and Dean looked at Garth in disbelief, shocked that he would put ectoplasm of all things in his mouth. "Really man? That can't be good for you." Sam said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Garth chuckled and shook his head. "Oh that's nothing. I've put a lot worse in my mouth and been fine." He said with a laugh, as he examined their crime scene a bit more. He had found all he needed for now, not seeing anything more to look at.

"So what do we got then?" Dean asked gruffly, glaring at Sam slightly.

Garth was about to answer when his phone rang. After the call he sighed and looked at Sam and Dean. "Alcott is carved into the chest of the victim, and from the looks of it with her fingernails." He explained.

They decided to go talk to Mary Lew at the hospital, leaving Garth to follow his own leads. He left to deal with anything else that came up next, as he tried to ignore the grumble in his stomach. He grabbed a bottle of tums from his glove box, and popped a couple in his mouth. His stomach seemed to calm down, as he got back to work.

"Guys, wanna get some lunch?" he asked the Winchesters, passing the impala as he pulled out.

"Sure, why not?" Dean said, shrugging in boredom. "Burgers sound great, actually."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. "Eating would be a great idea." he said, shooting Dean a scowl.

Garth chuckled and followed them to a place to eat. As they talked about where Dean had been, and about Garth's past before turning hunter, all three dug in. The boys were watching Garth shovel food in really fast, hoping to high heaven that he would not end up feeling sick later thanks to the ectoplasm earlier.

Upon arriving at the next crime scene, Garth was pale and a lot less energetic. After dealing with Dean's reaction to Bobby's cap, Dean noticed that Garth kept grimacing at the look of the blood on the floor.

"Feeling squeamish, Garth?" Dean teased light-heartedly, not realizing just how miserable the mini Bobby felt.

"Not usually." Garth replied miserably, as he popped a couple more tums in his mouth.

After Dean and Garth argued about Bobby, and went back to researching, Garth moaned softly. He laid his head on the table, feeling really sick to his stomach.

"Garth? What's wrong? You okay?" Dean asked in surprise, looking up at the hunter in concern. He watched Garth's face pale and take on a faintly green color. "Ah crap..." he mumbled, jumping up and grabbing a trash can which he brought right to Garth.

"I don't need..." Garth started to protest, even as he felt his stomach trying to rebel right the and there. He moved to push the trash can away, hoping to avoid the inevitable.

Dean put his hand out to stop Garth from pushing the can away. "Trust me, you're going to want it." he said firmly, seeing the hunter's face turn more green.

Garth glared at Dean, wishing he could make it clear that the oldest Winchester was wrong. But he wasn't that lucky. Right as he went to open his mouth to speak, he gagged and grabbed the can quickly. He pulled it closely to his chest, gagging hard and vomiting into the can.

"I told you that ectoplasm would make you sick." Dean said firmly, amazed that Garth had lasted as long as he had.

Garth groaned. "Ball." he cursed softly, vomiting again repeatedly. "This is so nasty." he mumbled weakly.

"You're okay kid." Dean said sympathetically. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and brought to the sick hunter. "Small sips." he warned kindly.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Garth was growing on him. He hated seeing him so sick, and hated not being able to take away the discomfort. He cleaned up the trash can quickly, while watching Garth closely.

"Watching me isn't going to make me feel any better." Garth grumbled at Dean, swallowing hard as he tried not to puke while waiting for the other hunter to finish washing out the trashcan.

Dean brought back the can and handed it to Garth slowly. "Feeling any better?" he asked kindly.

Garth flinched, shoving his head in the can, throwing up violently again.

Dean sighed softly in response, wishing he could help in some way. He may not have loved the hunter to begin with, but that was just water under the bridge now. "Try to breathe, it might help." he offered, not sure how else to help.

Garth flipped him the bird, taking in a deep breath as he threw up again. "Thanks Dean." he groaned out, as he got a break again.

"Listen man, I'm sorry for behaving like an arse. But i would never wish anyone to feel like you do now." Dean said honestly, hating himself for being meaner to the man.

"No big deal, Dean. It takes time to adjust, which is expected." Garth said shrugging it off. Oddly enough, he felt fine again. "I guess you and Sam were right... about that ectoplasm. It made me really sick, randomly. It never has in the past, but i suppose there's a first time for everything." he admitted sheepishly.

Dean rolled his eyes, getting the can to rinse out again. "Glad you're feeling better again. Just a little request, no more eating ectoplasm... yeah?" he requested with a laugh.

Garth laughed, sipping on his water when his throat tried to spasm. "No promises, but I think i can guarantee you that won't happen again." He said with a grossed out expression. "Just plain nasty," he added with a wince.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "You have no idea." he said with a smirk.

 **I know, its a bit shorter, but hopefully its still enjoyable. :)**


End file.
